KidXMaka, We've found Love?
by Sparky8888
Summary: Death the Kid accidentally makes Maka fall for him. And he falls for her too. What will happen when Maka's boyfriend Soul finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission and Plane Ride  
MAKA'S POV  
It was another day at the DWMA. Soul and I were called to the Death Room which made me nervous. I was hoping we weren't failing again. When I entered I saw Kid, Liz, and Patty.  
"Hello Maka!" Lord Death clapped  
"Good Morning Maka" Kid greeted while Liz and Patty were waving at me.  
I bowed. "So Maka. You and Kiddo are going to a mission, In ITALY!. There are 90 Kishin eggs over there and I need you guys to go and hunt them down" Lord Death said While pointing at Kid and me  
"And BlackStar?" Soul asked  
"Oh he's failing and I put him to clean up the cafeteria and the libary" a familiarvoice called out.  
It was Sid. I sighed. "Well anyways. Here are your tickets!. Plane leaves in 3 hours, Better hurry!" Lord Death chuckled and handed us our nodded and left to go packing.  
LATER  
"EveryOne ready?" Kid Asked  
"Yup" We yelled  
We hopped on the plane and left. The intercom came on said we'll be in Italy in 10 hours.  
I fell asleep for a while. I awoke at 4 am. I turned to see a pair of glowing golden eyes on my right side. I jumped. "S-sorry Maka" Kid apologized  
"It's fine" I said back  
"Oh if you're wondering how my eyes are glowing is pretty much the light my eyes have absorbed and they shine off in the dark" He said  
I was intrigued. "Are you still tired Maka? We have one more hour being in this plane." Kid asked  
"I have been sleeping for 9 hours?!" I asked back  
He nodded. He then leaned on me and fell asleep. I blushed slightly. Wait! I'm dating Soul not Kid. So why am I blushing?  
AFTER THE PLANE  
"It's 5 am. We should go and find a hotel" Kid suggested  
We nodded and we found a 5 star hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Fight between the Albino and OCD Boy  
We entered to the hotel. We went to the counter. "May I have 2 rooms?" Kid asked  
The counter lady turned to look at Kid she blushed and it made me a little mad though. "Yes. We have rooms 80-90" She said shyly  
It pissed me off a little more. "Umm can we have room 88 and 87?" Kid asked  
She nodded and handed him the keys. She winked at him, she winked at him! Wait! I'm dating Soul so why am I angry?  
As we were in the elevator with our stuff Kid spoke. "I'm going to pay"  
"No I'll do it" I said some what angirly  
"No Maka please, I'll pay" Kid pleaded  
"Fine" I couldn't help to find him cu- I mean kind  
"Ok, Maka Patty and I will stay in room 87" Liz called out  
"And Kid and Soul in room 88!" Patty added  
KID'S POV  
Soul and I headed to our room to unpack. When We entered Kid grabbed me by my collar shirt. "I saw what you did this morning! You leaned on Maka and fell asleep!" Soul growled  
"Calm down and if you don't let go of me I'll do the unthinkable!" I calmly said  
Yet he ignored me. I grabbed his armand twisted it. I then threw him against the wall. Then we heard a knock. I stuffed Soul in the closet.  
"Yes?" I said  
"Umm are you and Soul doing ok?" Maka asked  
"Yeah He's in the bathroom." I smiled warmly at her  
She left and I sighed. Soul then bursted out of the closet. "If I were you I better go to bed" I warned him  
"Shut the hell up! You're falling for her!" Soul yelled  
He punched my face and blood ran down out of my mouth. I grabbed him by the neck and punched as hard as I could which caused him to be blacked out. I dragged him to his bed.  
"You little mutt. Keep barking and biting and I'll send you to the pound" I said angirly. I headed to my bed, Am I really falling for Maka? I asked my self before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3: The Nightmare and Jealousy  
I was in a room. A dark one. I heard an evilish laugh. "Hello Death the Kid" the evil voice said  
"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" I called out  
"Now now don't be so harsh. I'm your anger. I can tell you want power. I know you do. Just touch my hand and-"  
"Kid DON'T!" A familiar warm nice soothing voice shouted  
I turned to see Maka. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling. Her symmetrical hair style as always. And her arms wrapped around me. "M-Maka?" I whispered  
"Kid do NOT accept the power! You're strong already. Do not get strong with anger!" Maka yelled  
"Maka I wasn't" I hugged her back  
She looked up to me and smiled.  
BAM!  
I awoke to a door slam it was Patty. "Kiddo Come ON!" She yelled  
She jumped on me. "Ouch!" I groaned  
"Sorry Kid" She quickly apologized.  
"It's fin-"  
"SOUL WAKEY WAKEY!" Patty cut me off running to Soul  
"Hmm he won't wake up... Is he knocked out?" Patty asked  
"I don't know. He seem to have a long day" I lied  
She just said Ok and said it was 8 am already. "Hmm 3 hours of sleeping huh?" I asked  
"Yup" Liz said standing at the door way.  
"And Maka?" I asked  
"She's getting ready. We need to ask for more info on the murders from the kishins" Liz said trying to wake Soul up  
"I guess we have to leave him" I suggested  
"Ok Kid, Well get ready. We'll meet you downstairs in the lobby." Liz said with a smile  
LATER  
I went to the lobby to find Liz and Patty missing. "Maka where is Liz and Patty?" I asked  
"They went shopping for shoes." Maka said while reading her book  
"And Soul?" She asked  
"Oh he's too tired so I let him sleep longer" I lied again.  
'Oh" She said while putting away her book.  
We were walking down the street until a girl around our age came up to us. She started talking to me in italian.  
"Wha" Maka said confused  
"Oh sorry, umm. My name is Maria and I love your eyes" Maria said turning to me  
I could tell Maka was getting angry. She glared at Me and Maria. "Would you like to hang sometime?" She asked me out  
"Uhh No thank You I'm only here for a few days" I scratched the back of my head  
Maka's expression lighten a bit. "Oh and If I may ask, we heard murders were going on here. Would you mind telling us more info about it?" I asked Maria  
"Oh I heard that these ugly humanoids have something to do with it."  
MAKA'S POV  
"Ugly Humanoids?" Kid said  
"Would you mind telling us what time of day the murder occurs?" I asked  
"Umm They say the murders occur at night." Maria answered  
"Ok and Where?" I asked  
"I don't know, all I know it happens at night." Maria answered again  
"Ok Thank You" Kid smiled at her  
It made my blood boil. Wait what?! I love Soul... I think...  
Maria left without me knowing  
"Maka are you ok?" Kid asked  
"Uh Y-yea" I studdered  
"Ok well let's go get something to eat for breakfest, It's 10 already" He said while holding my hand and taking me to a near by coffee shop.  
I blushed intensly. I tried to hide it. "We'll eat-"  
"Hello there beautiful." A guy came up to me  
"H-hi" I blushed  
"She's taken" Kid growled  
I blushed as he pulled me into him  
"S-sorry" The boy said as he backed away  
And he ran. "Kid I could've said I'm dating someone" I whispered  
He looked at me and nodded. He then let go of me and we entered the coffee shop.  
We've been in the coffee shop for an hour just talking.

(Hello guys! Im gonna try updating everyday. In some cases I'll be updating 2-3 days. But don't worry I will update new chapters! Bye guys untill next time ^-^)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Battle 5 Vs. 30 and The Conversation  
KID'S POV  
It was midnight and Maka, Our weapons, and I were wondering the streets. Until we heard something with metal scraping against the floor. It startled Maka which made her grip on the scythe harder. "Ouch Maka" Soul whispered loudly  
"Man Up" I simply said  
I could tell he was glaring at me. "Shhh" Liz hushed us  
We nodded and walked towards the direction of the noise. "What the?" Maka commented quietly  
We saw a horrid figure. A kishin missing eyes. And another missing ears. We found like 30 just together. "Liz Patty Soul resonance" I whispered  
In the matter of 10 seconds I had the Death Cannon  
"Soul, After Kid uses Death Cannon we'll use soul resonance" She ordered  
"Got It" Soul agreed  
I jumped out and I pointed the cannon at the Kishins. "Death Cannon!" I shouted  
I managed to destroy 5 kishins. 25 of them dodged and headed toward me.  
"GENIE HUNTER!" Maka and Soul yelled in a unision  
She managed to cut 10 of them. 15 left. I started shooting at 5 of them. One pounced on Maka. Which I turned around and Kicked the Kishin egg in the face. It screetched and headed toward me. I hit the side of its head with Patty in weapon form. As soon as it turned back around I shot it's face. 14 left. "KID BEHIND YOU!" Liz screamed  
I turned to see 4 kishin eggs ganging up on me. The other 10 were ganging up on Maka. I slided under one of the Kishins to help Maka. "Kid we must use soul resonance" Maka said seriously  
I nodded. I scooped her up and jumped on a building.  
MAKA'S POV  
Kid scooped me up. He had me bridal style. My face was heating up. "Ready?" Kid asked me  
I nodded "SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid and I yelled together.  
Our souls glowed and connected. We then used our weapons. I swung Soul to 4 kishin souls and Kid pointed his cannons to the 9 kishins running towards us. He blew them all up to bits and peices. "Hehe w-we did it" I panted  
"Ye-"  
Kid was cut off by a kishin stabbing him. "Dammit we forgot the last one!" Liz shouted as she untransformed  
I swung Soul against the kishin. The kishin egg was destroyed. "Patty go eat all 30 eggs ok?" Soul said to Patty  
She nodded and started eating one. I ran to Kid. Blood was spewing out of his mouth and wound. Seeing him like this bought tears to my eyes. Liz saw me and she comforted me. "Don't worry Maka, he'll be fine." She said  
SOUL'S POV  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Maka shouted in agony and sadness  
"No it wasn't" Liz said while hugging her  
"IT IS MY FAULT I LET MY GUARD DOWN!" Maka cried then leaned on Kid and cried on his chest  
"N-no it wasn't Maka.." Kid said weakly  
Maka's eyes widen. It made me angry. I should be saying that But I...I... didn't...  
"Soul help me carry Kid to the hospital!" Liz demanded  
I did what I was told. Patty finished eating the kishin eggs. She held Maka's hand and dragged her to the hospital too.  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
LIZ'S POV  
Soul and I carried Kid to the hospital. "What happend?!" The nurse asked frantically  
"He fell onto my sword" Soul lied  
"He was running with the sword in his hands and this happened" I added  
The nurse nodded and took Kid to the emergency room. "You guys can go home. Tomarrow morning He'll be fine" The nurse tried to comfort us.  
We left. Soul wanted to talk to Maka in private. So they talked in Soul and Kid's room.  
MAKA'S POV  
"Maka do you Like Kid?" Soul asked with jealousy in his eyes  
"Wha- No I don't I love you not Kid" I said  
"Just say that you do!" He raised his voice  
"I don't" I yelled back  
He turned around and he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips.  
"Ok. I believe you" He whispered in my ears  
I just nodded and went to my room. 'I am not sure anymore if I love Soul now... I know he loves me but now I just don't love him back anymore. Could I be really falling for Kid? He did get some what jealous when the boy came up to me' I thought to myself as I showered.  
'Kid is such a gentleman. I'm suprised he's not dating anyone. He even rejected that girl from earlier' I thought as I changed to my pajamas and I walked to bed.  
I was worried about Kid. "Good Night" Patty said to me and Liz and she fell asleep  
"I hope Kid is Ok" I told Liz  
"Me too" She said  
"Hmmm... Liz can I ask you something?" I asked Liz  
"Sure why not?" She said  
"What if you loose interest in someone you're dating what will you do?" I asked nervously  
"Hmm, I'll breakup with them" She said  
I Nodded. "Well good night" I said  
"Good Night" she said back

(I'll update tomarrow I promise~ BYE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Visit

KID'S POV  
I had a cold sweat, I woke up it was around 7 am. I tried to stood up but then I felt a sharp pain. I lifted my shirt. I saw a scar. "P-perfect symmetry" I mumbled to myself  
"Hmm? You're awake" A young nurse came by handing me a pain killer  
"Yeah and thank you" I said while I swallowed the pill  
"Your welcome" She smiled  
I smiled back. "You must be hungry" She said warmly  
"Uh yea" I said  
She blushed, but I had no interest in her.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Come In!" I called out  
The door opened, it was Soul, Liz, Patty, and...Maka.  
The nurse walked out to give me some privacy with them. Maka's eyes filled with tears. And she ran out ofthe room. 'Maka Wait!" I yelled  
I got up quickly and I ignored the pain and the commands of staying in bed from Liz. But I didn't care. I chased after her. She ran down the stairs and I went after her. "Maka wait!" I kept shouting  
Soon she ran out the hospital. I continued running after her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Kid it's my fault you're hurt!" She qealed with tears streaming down her face.  
"MAKA ALBARN IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT IT'S MINE OK!" I somewhat yelled  
"Kid.." She put her face on my chest  
"Fist Soul and now you.." She cried on me  
She made me cry now, it hurt seeing her cry. I pulled her into me and I hugged her. "Maka, the reason why I got hurt was because I let my guard down. And look I'm a shinigami, I heal faster than others so in about a day or 2 we'll vanquish the rest of the Kishin eggs" I cried  
"Are you crying?" She sniffled  
"Y-Yes" I sobbed on her her  
She hugged me tighter. And I could've sworn I felt a kiss on my cheek. "Sorry I made you run after me.." Maka apologized.  
She let go of me.  
"It's fine. Now lets go back to the hospital my injury is starting to hurt now." I chuckled  
She looked up at me and I wiped the tears off her face. She smiled.  
"Are you ok? Did it open?" Maka asked while she took me back to the hospital  
"No it's that I'm supposed to swallow 2 painkillers, I only swallowed 1." I informed her  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
"There you guys are!" Patty said happily in the lobby  
"Yeah let's just take Kid back to his room" Maka said  
"And Soul?" I asked  
"He left looking for you guys, well we gotta go now, we need to check if the murders went down" Liz said dragging Patty  
I looked at Maka and she looked at me. We blushed and looked away. O/O  
MAKA'S POV  
We were just talking about our plans for destroying the 60 kishin eggs and we had side conversations like books and such.  
"There you guys are." Soul said coming in  
He glared at Kid though and Kid glared at him.  
KID'S POV  
Soul was glaring at me and I glared at him back. He KNOWS I Like Maka, his girlfriend.  
He pulled Maka into him and kissed her in front of me. It fueled my anger. "Maka and I are leaving on our date ok?" Soul said grinning at me  
It pissed me off. "Ok bye Maka" I said with a fake painful smile.  
Soul left the room first, Maka waved good bye at me and handed me a note it said 'Meet me at my hotel room after the mission is completed'  
I nodded and she smiled and left.

(What will happen next?)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome Back and The Secret  
KID'S POV  
It's been 2 days since I was put in the hospital and the doctors let me out. Since I am a reaper I heal faster.  
KNOCK KNOCK  
"Hold on I'm getting changed" I warned  
A few minutes later~  
"Come In" I said  
It was Soul. "Hey I'm here to pick you up" He spat  
"Ok" I glared at him  
AT THE HOTEL  
We got there around noon. "Welcome Back Kid!" Liz, Patty, And Maka cheered  
It made me smile. "Thank You girls" I said  
"Your welcome and Look! Maka even made the food symmetrical!" Patty yelled happily  
"Oh Symmetry! Thank you Maka, Thank you!" I yelled annd I was kneeling down in front of her  
MAKA'S POV  
"Oh Symmetry! Thank you Maka, Thank you!" Kid cried and kneeled in front of me  
"Your welcome" I accidentally giggled  
Liz then pulled me away. "Guys we'll be right back, Maka and I will make some plans!"  
IN THE BEDROOM  
"Why did you do that?" I asked  
"You like Kid don't ya?" Liz whispered happily  
"Wha-what makes you say that?!" I blushed  
"Just answer it!" Liz said while hugging me tightly  
"Fine... I sorta.. kinda.. Like him ok." I whispered  
"I knew it! Ever since asked me of what to do if you loose interest in someone you're dating!" She hugged me tighter  
"I know but if I break up with Soul then our resonance will be off. So I invited Kid to our room to talk to him after this mission" I said nervously  
"Ok now you realized you don't like Soul as a boyfriend do ya?" Liz asked  
I nodded "What am I supposed to do? Both guys treat me right. Kinda.." I said  
"Kinda? Don't tell me one of them snapped at you?" Liz said with a bit anger in her voice  
"Y-yeah" I studdered  
"Was it Soul?" Liz Asked  
LIZ'S POV  
"Was it Soul?" I asked angirly  
I know Kid will NEVER snap at Maka. I'm like his older sister. He told me after the plane ride that he likes Maka. And When I visited him at the hospital yesterday he said he fell is head over heels for Maka. And that the day Maka ran away, Kid said he could've sworn he felt a peck on the cheek.  
"Answer my question" I glared at Maka  
"It was Soul" Maka confessed  
"Well forget about him and go with Kid!" I whispered happily  
"What if he rejects me?" She asked with worry in her eyes  
'Trust me he won't' I thought to myself  
"Don't worry just go for it ok?" I told her  
"Ok" She said a bit nervous  
"And did you do anything to Kid when you ran?" I asked with my mischievious smile on  
"What No" She blushed  
"Come on I can keep a secret" I said  
"I gave him a quick-" She cut herself off  
"A quick?" I asked  
"Kiss on the cheek.." She mumbled  
"Hey are you guys ok in there?" Kid asked from outside the room  
"Yeah!" I screamed out  
"Ok well the food is getting cold" He said  
"Ok" Maka and I said in a unision  
We headed ou of the room to eat.  
KID'S POV  
"So what time are we leaving tonight to kill the kishin eggs?" Patty asked  
"Well Kid got back so how about 2 am?" Liz suggested  
"Sounds great!" Maka and I said in the same time  
"Ok then tonight it is!" Soul agreed

(Uhh review! I hope you guys loved it! And One question leads, What will happen to Maka and Soul's relationship? Well bye guys :D)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 30 Kishin Eggs Destroyed 30 left  
LIZ'S POV  
It's 1:30 am. "Kiddo how long until we see a kishin egg?" Patty asked curiously  
"I don't know" Kid replied  
"Shh, look" Soul hushed them  
"Eww" I mumbled under my breath  
"Now we need a game plan" Maka said  
"How about we use Soul resonance now, and we somehow combine our powers like genie hunter and death cannon.. and there seem to be 30 again. They must be seperated in 3 groups. A few days ago we seem to destroy the 1st. So now we need to see their flaws." Kid whispered to us  
"Which is their sight" I pointed out  
"That's right, but that means their sense of touch which is vibration is heighten so we need to attack from above" Maka said  
"So we need to resonate at the top of that building" Soul said while turning into a scythe  
"Liz Patty" Kid said  
We nodded and turned into twin pistols. He summond Beelzbub. Kid hopped on the skateboard and held his hand out to her. "Awwww" Patty and I whispered quietly  
"Hop on Maka" Kid said warmly  
"I'm scared I might fall off" She said a bit terrified  
"Don't worry I'll make sure you won't" Kid comfort her  
She nodded and hopped on. My face reflected to see the scythe. Soul was pretty pissed. 'Great' I said in my mind a bit worried for Kid  
We flew all the way to the top. "Soul Resonance" Kid and Maka whispered  
Soon they were in link. "Ok ready?" Kid Asked us  
"Yup" Patty said  
"Death Cannon" Kid whispered we nodded  
And soon we were in cannon mode. He pointed at the 15 on the ground. "Death Cannon" Kid yelled  
MAKA'S POV  
A beam shot out of the Death Cannon but this beam was a different color. It was pink.. The beam hit the targets. 15 of them were destroyed. "MAKA BEHIND YOU!" Patty screamed  
I dodged the attack from 4 kishin eggs. "What a bunch of pests." Kid spat  
"Soul Genie Hunter!" I yelled  
"Right"  
And soon enough the rainbow came out of my partner, and it increased it size by 20X  
I swung him to 8 more in the air and boy it demolished them. "M-maka!" Kid said suprised  
I Smiled and I saw the 4 kishins near Kid. "Sorry" I shouted while I kicked him out of the way from the kishin eggs.  
"Ow, thank Maka" Kid groaned in pain  
He pointed his twin pistols and shot the 4 kishins  
"3 more!" Soul said  
"Right!" Kid and I yelled  
"Alrighty" Patty said  
"There's 2 over there!" Soul shouted to get our attention  
"I got them, Go find the last of the group!" Kid commanded  
I nodded and started searching them from the rooftop while Kid jumped to get the othe 2.  
BANG BANG!  
I looked down to see Kid successfully shoothing both eggs. "1 MORE!" He said  
I turned around to see one right behind me, it sent chills down my spine. "Soul, witch hunter now" I demanded  
"Ok" He replied  
The kishin egg almost got me but I did a back flip and while doing that I kicked it's face to sent it farther from me. "Whitch hunter!" Soul and I said in a unision  
Soon we sliced it in half revealing the soul. "Who's going to eat this batch?" Kid asked from the bottom  
"Umm Liz!" I answered  
KID'S POV  
"Liz, It's your turn to eat the kishin souls." I said while she transformed back to a human  
She nodded and began to gobble down 1 by 1  
10 MINUTES LATER~  
"I'm stuffed" Liz said tiredly  
"Well let's head to the hotel" I said a bit tired  
"Yeah" Soul glared me  
AT THE HOTEL  
Soul has been glaring at me since we destroyed the 2nd group of kishin eggs. As soon as the girls headed to their room, Soul and I headed to ours.  
"I'm going to shower" I said  
"Well hurry, cause I need one too" He growled  
AFTER THE SHOWERS  
"What's your problem?!" I yelled  
"You've been glaring at me since the damn day we got out of the plane!" I added  
"You wanna know my problem!" He barked

(Got to go! BYE~)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Arguement and The Stay Over  
SOUL'S POV  
"YOU WANNA KNOW MY PROBLEM!" I shouted at Kid  
"What!?" He shouted back  
"The way you comforted Maka THATS WHY!" I spat  
KID'S Pov  
"Well she was scared, I needed to comfort her she's my friend!" I fired back  
Soul's blood shot eyes staring at my golden ones. "That's MY job NOT yours, I'm dating her NOT YOU! AND-"  
"And what? You're going to turn back to a human and carry her up the stupid building!?" I cut him off  
"Just stay away from her you got that?!" He barked  
"How can I she's MY FRIEND! So BACK OFF" I yelled  
"She's MY girl" he snapped back  
"So! I'm not staying away from her. I could care less if she's your girlfriend" I said while calming my nerves  
"Tsk.. Screw you" He said  
"I'm sorry I'm no homosexual" I replied  
"That's IT-"  
"Hey is everything alright in there?" I heard a girl ask  
I opened the door to see Maka and Liz. "NO!" Soul yelled  
"What's going on?" Liz asked  
I glared at Soul. Liz caught the message. "Maka go back to bed I'll figure this out. Ok?" Liz spoke to her  
Maka nodded and headed back to her room. Liz came in and shut the door. "You guys need to tell me what's going on?" Liz yelled at us  
LIZ'S POV  
"Well Kid won't stay away from Maka, Like today." Soul said a bit calmed down  
"Ok Kid your turn" I said  
"Well this mutt is barking at me why I comforted Maka when she hopped on my skateboard." Kid said calmly  
"OK well obviously I can't leave you 2 idiots alone in this room or you might kill eachother" I said a bit angered because I was tired  
They both nodded. "Well, we got 30 kishin eggs left. So that means 2 day left of being in Italy. So Kid come with me and Soul you stay here" I planned  
"Wha-What?! NO! HE'LL BE WITH MA-"  
"Shut up Soul, Kid isn't perverted like you! So I have no problem of him staying wth us and in the other hand Soul you are so perverted!" I said to him  
I dragged the angered yet Tired Kid out of the room. "Maka?" I said  
"Hmm?" She asked tiredly  
"Is it ok if Kid stays with us?" I asked her  
"HUH?!" She blushed  
I giggled "Kid you can sleep here on the flo-"  
"No he can sleep with me" Maka said  
"Are you sure?" Kid asked  
Maka nodded and scooted over. "Thank You" Kid said as he climbed on the bed  
Step 1 completed

(What did you guys think?)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Final Group Of Kishin Eggs  
MAKA'S POV  
I awoke with Kid next to me. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I started freaking out when I saw his arms were wrapped around me, my face heated up like crazy. "K-kid?" I nudged him  
"Hmm?" He said adorably  
"Uh Kid you have your arms wrapped around me.." I said  
"Hm?! Uhh Sorry I'll uh go and brush my teeth uhh... Sorry!" He apologized  
He stumbled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. I went to the bathroom next and brushed my teeth. I got out of the bathroom to see Liz and Patty waiting for the bathroom. "Kid's cooking!" Patty giggled  
I looked in the kitchen to see the reaper cooking. "Smells nice would you like some help?" I said while walking in the kitchen.  
"Yea." He replied with a smile  
"I'm sorry" He said to me looking down about to cry  
"No, No it's fine Really" I said trying to comfort him  
"No it's not fine, you're dating Soul and" Kid started crying  
"And I don't want to ruin your relationship with him. I'm sorry" He said with tears streaming down his face  
"NO Kid! We were just sleping and it's only natural you hugged me I was next to you wasn't I?" I said hugging him  
He nodded and wiped the tears and started cooking again.  
AFTER BREAKFEST  
"S-so when are we attacking the last group?" I asked  
"Hmm? Well midnight sounds great!" Kid suggested  
"Yeah It dose!" Patty agreed with him  
Liz nodded "I'll wake Soul up!" Patty screamed as she ran to Soul's room  
PATTY'S POV  
I ran to Soul's room and sure enough I found the lazy lump of log laying on bed sleeping. "Wakey Wakey Soul" I sqealed  
"Hnn? Oh yeah Thank you Patty. Tell the others I'll be ready." He informed me  
"Ok" I said  
I ran to the room next door. "Let's think of a plan to get rid of the kishin eggs, ok?" I heard Liz say  
MIDNIGHT~  
KID'S POV  
"Ok just like the plan ok" I ordered  
Everyone nodded. We looked at the horrifying faceless kishin eggs. They must've been part of mafia or gang because you can tell like something exploded in their faces. "Now" I whispered  
Everyone nodded. Soul turned into a scythe and Liz and Patty to twin pistols. "Hmm? This should be rather difficult." I mumbled  
"Soul Resonance" Maka and I whispered  
Our souls connected but it sent Soul flying. And then Liz and Patty untransformed before they went through the same fate as Soul. "HUH?!" Soul said a bit angered  
"Their soul wavelengths kicked us out" Liz told Soul  
"Why the hell did they do that?" Soul yelled  
"Because maybe they want to get stronger" Liz Lied  
She knows why I kicked them out and It's because Maka and I want to get a stronger bond. Alone together...  
"Soul resonance" Maka and I whispered as our souls intertwined with eachother.  
"Maka.." I said  
"Kid.." She replied  
Soon enough our hidden power showed. Maka's weapon blood showed up. She had blades coming out of her back and her arms. And My sanzu lines were attatched.  
LIZ'S POV  
Somehow their souls unlocked their hidden potential. I turn to look at Soul, he glared at Kid and I turned to Patty who had her eyes widen in aw. "Let's do this!" Maka yelled  
Kid nodded and was right behind her. In a matter of 10 seconds Kid took down 5 kishin eggs. Maka uppercutted a kishin eggs and kicked another behind her. SO in 5 seconds she took down 2. 7 down 23 left. "PATTY TRANSFORM" I yelled  
She nodded and turned into a gun. I started shooting at some kishin eggs which I ended up destroying 3. 20 left I thought to myself. I turned to see Kid with one punch was an instant kill. he punche 5. 15 left. I turned around to see Soul with his arm transformed in a blade and he took down 2. 13 left. "LIZ PATTY!" I heard Kid  
I nodded and transformed. Kid pointed at us to 8 kishin eggs. "Good Bye" I heard Kid mumble under his breath  
BANG!  
With a single shot it went right through the 8 kishin egg. 5 left. "Ooooh!" I heard Patty  
I looked in her direction to see Maka wipe 4 out. 1 was right behind Soul. "SOUL!" I shouted  
He turned around and he got stabbed. "K-Kid! SOUL!" I yelled to grab Kid's attention. He turned around killed the last egg and rushed to his aid. "And the Kishin eggs?" Patty asked as Kid's sanzu lines started to disconnect.  
"Hmm? Oh yes um attend to Soul while I transport these kishin eggs to my father and he could plot it down for Soul" Kid said a bit worried  
Maka was coming towards us.  
MAKA'S POV  
I just stopped using my weapon blood. I saw my partner, my boyfriend Soul on the ground with scratches on him. He had a wound on his leg. "Where's Kid" I asked  
"Shipping the kishin souls to Lord Death so he can write down that You guys have gotten 30 souls." Liz said while cleaning Soul up  
"Will he be ok sis?" Patty asked  
"I don't know he might need to have a cast or bandages on his injured leg. We'll take him to the hospital ok?" Liz said to Patty  
Kid got back, "Ok you girls go to the hotel. I'll take Soul to the hospital ok?" Kid said to us  
We nodded and left  
1 HOUR LATER~  
Kid has gotten back. I sat in his room waiting. "I was about to go to your room. But I guess I don't have to do I?" Kid said as he closed the door behind him and walked towards me  
"I'm suprised you remembered" I said to him  
He smiled and pulled out the note I gave him.  
"We need to talk Kid" I said  
LIZ'S POV  
I know Maka went to Kid's bedroom to talk, I guess Step 2 is completed, Step 3 and 4 are left...

( I'll put the next chapter tomarrow!)


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING!: I RATED THIS STORY M BECAUSE OF LEMON MEANING PEOPLE F*CKING EACHOTHER

Chapter 10: Salacity

MAKA'S POV "Kid we have to talk about what happened at the hospital and today" I said with a serious tone "I Know" Kid said looking down on the ground "Do you have feelings for me" I asked The question shot Kid right up. "Wh-What makes you think that?!" Kid quickly said avoiding eye contact I tried to look at his face and his cheeks were tinted red. Kid covered his face with his hands. "Kid you can tell me, I promise it won't damage our friendship" I quickly said "Yes it will" He mumbled "Kid..." I said a bit saddened "Maka Albarn... I-I L-L-Love You!" He bursted out My eyes widen.  
NO POV As Kid confessed to Maka, Maka blushed and looked down. "Kid, I-I Love you too" She cried as she was running towards Kid She jumped on him and gave him the most passionate kiss. There tongues intertwined as there spit made their skins wet. "Maka are you sure?" Kid asked while she unbuttoned his shirt "Yes" She said full of lust "Ok" Kid nodded as he ripped Maka's shirt "I Love you so much" Kid said with his husky thick voice "I Love you too" Maka said as she took off Kid's shirt Kid then kisses her. He put one hand on her breast and a slight moan left Maka's lips. "Did I hurt you?" Kid asked concerned "N-no It just feels good" She smiled Her emerald green eyes staring at Kid's golden orbs. They kissed again and Kid heard a zipper go down. He looks down to see Maka taking out his love stick. "K-kid It's so big!" Maka said surprised 0/0 "Maka.." Kid moaned as he felt a pair of soft lips on his erect penis. He looked down again to see Maka licking it. Her tongue swirled around it. Kid's eyes were half opened. It was there first time. 'She's doing it symmetrical' Kid thought to himself His face was red as a strawberry. He then picked up Maka and set her on his bed. "My turn" Kid said with his eyes full of desire Maka blushed as Kid seperated her legs. He starts licking Maka's clit. Small moans escaped Maka mouth. He then entered Maka. She wrapped her legs around his head. "K-kid you're so good" Maka moaned "Thanks" He said with a grin He contiued this until he took out his throbbing cock. He slipped on a condom he got from the drawer. "You carry condoms?" Maka teased "No these are Soul's he keeps bragging on how he's going to pound you. It seems he miscalculated" Kid chuckled Maka giggled. Kid rubbed it against her woman hood. "Don't be such a tease" Maka said a bit pissed "I can't" Kid smiled Maka grabbed Kid and flipped him so that she's on top on Kid. She stroked Kid's man hood. Kid groaned in delight. "Kid" Maka said in the most lust full, sqeaky, horny voice she can.  
Kid then flipped her back and he was on top of her and he slowly inserted his man hood in Maka. She moaned in pain. Kid just popped her cherry. He stood there waiting until Maka said it was time. "Kid go" Maka demanded Kid did what he was told. He shoved his love stick, In and out slowly then picked up the pace. He went faster and faster. He continued. He then switched positions. Maka's right leg was in the air while Kid continued to pound her. Maka tried so hard not to moan as loud as she was about to. Kid was amazing to her. His OCD made hima God at sex. He then found her g spot. Maka let out some loud moans. They were sweating. Kid kissed her neck while Maka gasped for air. "K-K-Kid Im going to-" Maka sprayed Kid completely "Sorry" She was very embarrest "Don't worry about" Kid said "Maka I'm about to.." Kid said as he came in the condom.  
Kid Took it off and threw it away. He went back in bed. Maka was panting and sweating. "My dear, go to bed you must be tired after that" Kid said as he hugged Maka She nodded and closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kid later fell asleep.

(WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?) 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: HUH?!  
MAKA'S POV  
I Awoke around 5am. I turned to see.. KID!? He's next to me shirtless... I Lifted my covers to see me naked too. I then remembered what has happened. I slept with him. I nudged Kid. "Kid wake up" I whispered  
"Hmm?" He said tiredly  
"Wake up.." I said about cry  
"M-Maka? Huh? And why are you naked?" He said shockingly  
"We had sex" I began to cry  
"Maka, calm down I Love You. It pains me to see you cry" Kid said as he wiped the tears off my face  
"But Soul-"  
He cut me off by placing his lips on mine. "Come one lets shower get dressed and discuss about this to Soul" Kid said  
"But he'll get mad at me!" I protested  
"If he loved you then he wouldn't get mad at you only at me" Kid whispered  
I nodded. We showered and dressed. Brushed our teeth and left to the hospital.  
HOSPITAL  
"Let's go in" Kid said a bit nervous.  
I nodded and entered the room. "Maka" Soul smiled  
"And Kid" He glared  
"Hello Soul" Kid said politely  
"Kid wait out there" I said  
"OK" Kid said as he walked out the room  
"Soul there's something I need to tell you" I said  
"Sure" Soul smiled again  
"We need to break up!" I Blurt out  
"What why?" Soul cried  
"I-I-I SLEPT WITH KID!" I sobbed  
"What!?" Soul said crying  
"This better be a joke please!" Soul pleaded  
I shook my head. Soul got up and went to the door. He opened it a dragged Kid in. "KID, HOW COULD YOU DEFLOWER MAKA!?" He screamed in pain in his tone  
"Sorry Soul, it just happened" Kid said calmly  
"You'll pay!" Soul said as he started to punch Kid  
"You sick asymmetrical perv!" Soul said as he kicked Kid.  
Kid coughed up blood, I knew he wasn't going to fight back because Soul is injured. "Soul stop please!" I cried  
He stopped and looked at me "Maka, I think we shouldn't be friends... just partners" He said with pain glazed on his eyes  
I helped Kid stand up. "No Soul you're my best friend.." I said  
"No just partners.." Soul said as he opened the door  
"I think you guys should leave, I don't ever want to see you guys ever again.." Soul cried  
I Picked up Kid and took him out.  
KID'S POV  
"Sorry I slept with you. He's right, I'm a damn asymmetrical perv" I said with blood on his shirt  
"No Kid, I slept with you because I Love you" Maka protested as she helped me out of the hospital.  
"Maka..." I said with a tear in my eye

(I'll update on Thursday, I have no time because I need to go to the doctors and the dentist)


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter: I Love You No Matter What  
KID'S POV  
It's been 3 months since Maka and Soul broke up. I Feel like crap, I made their relationship into partnership. They never hang out anymore. One time I saw Maka heading the same direction as Soul so he just turned around and headed the oppisite direction as her. It's depressing that you know you ruined someone's relationship. After the trip in Italy, Maka moved in with me. I Held her hand apologizing, but instead she kissed my forehead and said, I Love You No Matter What. So now she and I are dating. Soul has drifted apart from Maka and me. When we're on mission he just doesn't say anything to us. He only talks to Liz, Patty, BlackStar, And Tsubaki. Well damn.. It's my fault...

"It's my fault" I cried soundly in my pillow  
I heard a door crept open, I didn't care. "Hmm?" I heard a female voice  
"K-Kid!?" I recognized the voice, It was Maka  
"Maka it's my fault that Soul doesn't talk to you anymore.." I cried  
"Shh, That's not true" Maka rubbed my back  
"Yes it's true... It's my fullish desire for you that ruined your relationship" I Sobbed  
"No Kid, It was MY Desire for you, not you, I should've stopped you, but I didn't because I Love You" Maka comforted me  
I continued to cry. "Maka, can you be mine?" I sniffled  
She tilted her head smiled and nodded. I kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Maka Albarn Will you do me the honor of-"  
I was cut off she hugged me. "Of course" She whispered.  
Now you guys must be wondering why I proposed. It's because I love her too, yes it hurt knowing I ruined her relationship, But I LOVE HER, Just thinking back on Soul bragging that he was going to get laid. So automatically. I Figured out it wasn't my fault, It wasn't Maka's either. It was Soul. He doesn't know how to respect a woman. I have no regrets of my proposing to Maka. I proposed to her at this moment because reality smacked me in the face. I shouldn't feel bad. It was destiny for me to end up with her because... I Love Her No Matter What.

8 Years Later  
NO POV  
It's been 7 years ago since Kid and Maka married. They married right after the graduation at the DWMA. Now they have 3 children. 2 are girls, and 1 is a boy. The first girl had sandy blonde hair with golden eyes. Second had black hair with 2 white stripes on her black hair with green eyes. And then the boy looked exactly like his father. Shinigami-Sama has retired and hangs out with Kid's children. Death The Kid has turned into the new reaper. And Soul has commited suicide. He commited suicide because he was a death weapon and didn't want to be near Kid at all. Maka cried for days, weeks, and months because her bestfriend had commited suicide. Kid had to take Soul's soul and reap it. He felt awful on doing it but it was his job. Maka has finally stopped crying, but she does cry once in a while.

"Kid" Maka said in a soft voice  
"Yes my Dear" Kid said as he turned to look at his beautiful wife  
"Remember those words?" She asked  
Kid nodded. They held their hands and kissed eachother. "I Love You No Matter What" Kid and Maka smiled and said in a unision.

(I Know it's sad about Soul, but at least this story is complete. Leave ANY REQUESTS for a story or a couple and I'll try my best to type)


End file.
